1. Field of the invention
This invention relates, in general, to scroll type compressors including a stationary scroll member and a movable scroll member. In particular, the invention relates to a muffler assembly and an exhausting pipe fluidly connected to the muffler assembly.
2. Description of the related art
A conventional scroll type compressor applied to refrigerating apparatus includes following constructions, as shown in FIG. 1. The conventional scroll type compressor 11 typically includes a driving unit 13 and a compressing unit 15 respectively arranged at lower and upper portions in a casing 17. Driving unit 13 includes a stator 19 and a rotor 21 disposed in stator 19, and is mechanically connected with compressing unit 15 by a rotation shaft 23 of rotor 21. Compressing unit 15 includes a stationary scroll 25 and a movable scroll 27 engaged with stationary scroll 25 to define a plurality of compressing chambers 26. Gaseous fluid in each compressing chamber is compressed with the progress of movement toward the center of compressing unit 15 when driving unit 13 operates. The gaseous fluid in compressing chamber 26 is finally ejected into a muffler chamber 29 through a discharge opening 31 provided to the upper surface of stationary scroll 25. Muffler chamber 29 is defined by the upper surface of stationary scroll 25 and a cap structure 33. The edge portion of cap structure 33 is firmly fixed to the side surface of stationary scroll 25 by soldering. One of the ends of a connecting pipe 35 is connected to cap structure 33, and the other end thereof is connected to an exhausting pipe 37. Exhausting pipe 37 extends to the outside of casing 17 to discharge gaseous fluid in muffler chamber 29.
In the above-described conventional scroll compressor, plenty of components are used to constitute a discharge pass including muffler chamber 29, connecting pipe 35 and exhausting pipe 37. Therefore, connecting portions of the discharge pass is increased, and the process of assembling the discharge pass also is increased, resulting in the increase in manufacturing cost. A suitable space is required between exhausting pipe 37 and the peripheral components in casing 17. The external size of scroll compressor 11 can not be minimized. Leakage of gaseous fluid from the discharge pass may be increased because of the increase of the connecting portions of the discharge pass.
Another conventional scroll type compressors are disclosed in FIGS. 2 and 3. A muffler chamber 29 is disposed between a stationary scroll 25 and a casing 17. An exhausting pipe 37 is connected to muffler chamber 29 to discharge gaseous fluid from muffler chamber 29 to the outside of casing 17. Exhausting pipe 37 is soldered to cap structure 33 of muffler chamber 29, and is further soldered to casing 17 after an upper part 41 of casing 17 is assembled. The soldered portions and assembling processes also are increased.